Heartache and Sorrow :||: Tears
by Tabula Rasa
Summary: The second part in the Heartache and Sorrow Trilogy. To the song 'If Only' by Hanson. *shudders*


Tears   


Well, it's finally here. After what? Three months? Oh, well. I think this part is quite depressing. And I've decided to make a third part to this. I don't have a title for it yet, tho. Anyway, I don't own Pokémon, if I did I would be down in Japan, buying out the anime stores. I also don't own "If Only", that belongs to Hanson who also belong to themselves, thankfully. The song's in bold. I don't know WHAT possessed me to use a Hanson song in one of my fanfics. Oh yeah, Misty pestered me.   
Misty: *looks innocent* I don't know what you're talking about*   
Anyway, read, review, no flames, s'il vous plait. My Blastoise put 'em out.

And I've decided to change the place Ash got shot. He has now been shot in the stomach.

~ Kitsune Ishida, the Digimon Empress, Queen of Gakishippers [Ash/Misty], Future Wife of Yamato   


_Cuz I need you..._

"God, Ash...Ash...please..." Misty sobbed, "Don't leave me, please...God...please..." The last three minutes had been almost a blur to her. Gary had pulled a gun on her, Ash had pushed her out of the way and gotten shot himself.

Ash lay on the ground, blood seeping from the wound in his stomach, soaking his jacket and shirt and spilling onto the ground. His head rested in Misty's lap. His brain was foggy, but one thought was a clear as the bright full moon above.

**Well every single time I see you I start to feel this way**   
**It makes me wonder if I am ever gonna feel this way again.**   
**There's a picture tearin' in the back of my head**

_I'm gonna die..._

Three little words. Kids used them casually, when they hadn't done their homework, something their parents had asked them to do or they had gotten in trouble. Ash had used those words himself, but he never thought they would come true. And yet, they were. They had.

"Ash, please don't leave me." Misty sobbed.

"I don't know if I can stay, Mist...." Ash whispered. He grasped Misty's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance, you'll get better, I promies, you will..." Misty sobbed, her eyes gleaming.

_Misty, I'm dying._ the words were formed in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say them.

**I see it over and over**   
**I wanna hold you and love you**   
**In my arms and then**

"This isn't how it's supposed to end, Ash." Misty cried, _It can't end this way...it can't, it can't! _she cried in her mind, unwilling to admit the fact that Ash would die.

"Misty, call an ambulance." Ash whispered. It felt like his stomach was on fire. The blood was seeping deeper into his shirt now, it was completely soaked.

"But I can't leave you, Ash." Misty sobbed. _I need to be with you until the end. Dammit, Ash Ketchum, I love you!_ she yelled in her mind, but couldn't bring the three little words to her lips.

**I wanna need you**   
**Cuz I need to be with you till the end**   
**Then I hear myself reply "You've got to hold it in" this time tonight**__

_If only life could be different, Ash, if only we hadn't fought...we could be together now..._Misty thought, crying harder. She wanted to run as fast as she could to the phone in the gym and demand an ambulance....but she couldn't leave Ash's side. Not tonight.

**If only I had the guts to feel this way,**   
**If only you'd look at me and want to stay,**   
**If only I could take you in my arms and say,**   
**I won't go cuz I need you**

"Misty?" Ash asked, his voice weak.

"Yes?" Misty choked out.

"I have a cell phone, It's in my jacket pocket. Can you reach it?" Ash asked. His breath was becoming shallowed, 'Call an ambulance with it."

Misty nodded. She reached slowly for the phone.

**Sit here waiting, wondering, hoping that I'll make this right**   
**Cuz all I think about is your hands, your face and all these lonely nights**   
**There's a feeling screaming in the back of my head**

_I love you, Misty Waterflowers and I always will..._Ash thought, staring as Misty dialled nine-one-one.

"Please help me. I'm with Ash Ketchum and he's been shot in the stomach and he's bleeding badly. I need an ambulance. I'm in Watergate Park, by the entrance. Please hurry." Misty said rapidly.

**Saying it over and over**   
**I wanna hold you and love you**   
**In my arms and then**

Ash felt his breath slowing down and his vision seemed to be getting foggy. _I'm dying..._the thought whirled around in his mind, _Only nineteen and I'm dying...what a way to go...Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master, shot fatally in the stomach...there's a headline for you.___

**I wanna need you**   
**Cuz I need to be with you till the end**   
**Then I hear myself reply "She'll never let you in" this time tonight**

"The ambulance is gonna be here very soon Ash. They'll take you to the hospital and you'll be fine." Misty said, wiping awa some tears.

**If only I had the guts to feel this way,**   
**If only you'd look at me and wanna stay,**   
**If only I could take you in my arms and say,**   
**I won't go cuz I need you**   
**I wanna hear you say it'll always be this way**

_If only..._ the words to the Hanson song filtered into Misty's head, _my life is full of "if only"s. If only I hadn't walked away from Ash..._

**And we'll be hand in hand for everynight and everyday**   
**I wanna scream and shout cuz rules are never doubt**   
**And all I care about is you and me and us and now**

Ash's thoughts suddenly became clearer. He wouldn't be needing an ambulance.

**If only I had the guts to feel this way,**   
**If only you'd look at me and wanna stay,**   
**If only I could take you in my arms and say,**   
**I won't go cuz I need you**

"Misty, I want you to know something," Ash said, weakly reaching a hand up to touch the girl's face.

"What is it Ash?" Misty sobbed, cluching his hand, as if her grip could keep him alive.

**Please don't go cause I need you now**   
**Yeah. Cuz I need you**   
**If only, yeah cuz I need you now**

"I love you." Ash whispered.

"I love you too, Ash." Misty whispered, her tears splattering onto Ash's cheeks.

"I always have and always will." Ash smiled sadly. He breathed one last sigh. Then his body went limp and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"No..." Misty sobbed, "Ash, don't leave me!" she screamed to the empty night, "I need you!"

She was so heartbroken over loosing the one love of her life that she didn't notice the sirens as the ambulance showed up, three seconds too late..

**If only cuz I need you, I need you**   
**If only, cuz I need you**   
**If only cuz I need you**   
**If only, yeah, if only...I need you now....yeah**

*wipes eyes with tissue* Well, wasn't that depressing? And it only took fifteen minutes to write. Also, the answer to my question about the place to get the most painful fatal shot is the stomach..._"As an employee of the National Security Agency, you should know that a gunshot wound to the stomach is probably the most painful and the slowest way to die... but I'm not a very good shot and when I miss, I tend to miss low." ~ Agent Fox Mulder, 731, The X-Files: Season 3___

And look for the final installment of this. Just cuz Ash's dead doesn't mean it's over.


End file.
